The Marriage of Daniel Meade
by glasswrks
Summary: This is a A.U. story. Its angst filled and I don't have any plans for a sequel.


**Title:** The Marriage of Daniel Meade

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** November 23, 2008

**Ratings:** (USA) T | (UK) 12/12a | (AUS) PG

**Spoilers:** Season Three, "Tornado Girl."

**Word Count:** 1,997

**Show:** Ugly Betty

**Couple:** Daniel/Betty overtones.

**Show Disclaimer:** The character of _"Ugly Betty"_ are derived from _"Yo so Betty_, _la fea,"_ which was created by Fernando Gaitan. The following companies produce the show: Silent H Prod/Ventanarosa Productions/Touchstone Television in association with Reveille Productions and it is presented by ABC television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: Salma Hayek, Silvio Horta, Marco Pennette, Ben Silverman, James Hayman and Jose Tamez.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Note:** This is slightly AU, that being said, I hope you you'll let me know what you thought of this endeavor. It's not beta'd, I had sent out a request earlier, but I have a habit of not being patient. If I get a response, I'll edit the story and replace it, if there are a lot of changes to be made.

___________

Betty sat quietly.

She could hear the ticking of the clock on the mantel as it continued to mark the passage of time.

She knew there were other people in the room with her – she could recall acknowledging their greetings from time to time.

She was sure she had said the right things and smiled – but inside – where no one could see – inside, where her thoughts were given wings and soared – inside, where her imagination provided solace of _what_ might have been – inside, where the very same solace tortured her _with_ what might have been – she died.

She heard a voice – one that cuts through the fog and made everything clear again, bringing everything into sharp focus

"I was wondering where you'd gone to..."

"Just sitting right here," she replied a fake smile plastered on her lips.

"Are you..." Daniel was interrupted by well-wishers and his smile was genuine.

"Congratulations Daniel, you're a lucky man."

"Thanks... yeah, I am..."

Each word, each phrase drove a dagger in her heart, killing off another piece of her. Leaving her to wonder exactly how much more heartache could she stand – before she was left an empty shell, with nothing left to give.

Not to her family.

Not to her friends.

And most certainly not to one Daniel Meade.

Seeing how he was occupied, she decided to make a break for it, to lose herself in the throng of people, people who had seen the marriage of Daniel Meade.

____________

Daniel finally shook one last hand and turned around.

He scowled.

Betty was gone.

He looked around, hoping to find her. He had been looking for her earlier and when he saw her, he felt an unexpected ache in his chest.

She had been sitting on the sofa, her hands folded in her lap with a far off look on her face. He wasn't sure how long he stood there watching her. At first, he thought she was tired; after all she had thrown herself into making this one of the best days of his life.

The more he looked however, the more concerned he grew. He would see people approach Betty, say something that made her smile before they moved off.

It was her smile that troubled him – he _knew_ her smiles.

He could gage her well-being by them. He knew what they meant; the slight one, meaning "I've got a secret that I'm dying to tell you." Or the one that made her eyes twinkle, her, "I'm so proud of you," one, he liked getting. But, there was the "I'm the happiest person in the whole world," smile. Where she would practically jump for joy or grab him into one of her hugs and hold on so tight he wondered if he'd survive.

He _knew_ her smiles.

The smile he'd seen never reached her eyes – there was no sparkle – in fact, her eyes seemed dull, almost expressionless. A nagging thought crossed his mind, and before he could grab it, inspect it, he had been distracted by guests.

He'd decided to talk to her and began to approach her. He was bound and determined to find out what was going on with her and now she had disappeared.

He spotted Becks – he smirked – of course he was talking to an up and coming fashion model who had accompanied one of his guests.

"Hello," he said as he butted into their conversation, "Would you excuse us for a moment," Daniel dragged Becks off to the side.

"Not cool man; I was seconds away from getting her to come over to my place."

Daniel shook his head and wondered when his best friend would grow up. "Becks," he sighed.

"Don't start with me Danny..." Becks warned.

Daniel held his hand up in surrender. "Okay," he replied.

Becks nodded shortly. "Good, now what do you want Danny-boy?"

"Have you seen Betty?" he asked as he scanned the room.

It was the last thing Becks thought he'd hear, but then again, he wasn't truly surprise by it either. In all the years he'd known Daniel, he had never seen one woman affect him so much.

He had seen the gradual changes in Daniel's life and at first had tried his best to curtail them. He didn't want Daniel to change his womanizing ways, but he did.

Daniel had grown responsible.

He had grown, period.

Becks could pin-point; if not the exact time, but the reason for the change: Betty Suarez.

Who knew that the metal-mouth – nightmare clothes wearing – kind of chunky – take no prisoner – check my manhood at the door – girl, could make such a drastic impression on Daniel, not only Daniel, but the entire Meade family as well.

Becks wondered briefly what it would be like to have a "Betty Suarez" in his life and shivered.

"Becks – have you _seen_ Betty?" Daniel asked again.

"I think I saw her with your Mom – where's Rachel?"

"She's freshening up," Daniel replied distractedly.

"Well Bro, you'd better get back to her," Becks advised him as he walked back to the model before someone else tried to horn in.

'_Betty's with Mom?'_ He wondered.

_____________

Betty felt herself being pulled along by Claire Meade until they reached a small alcove. She could still hear the guest voices, but they seemed muffled. Betty was going to ask Daniel's mother if there was something she needed, when she felt herself enveloped in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Betty..."

Those words shattered her resolve: not to cry, not to show her emotion, not to feel.

She held on tightly and in the midst of her misery, her heartache, she could not help but smile. Daniel wasn't one who readily showed affection; in those moments when he did, they usually came in the form of a hug.

She had never felt safer than when she was in his arms and Betty realized as Claire held on to her, softly and quietly expressing her concern – Daniel had learned this from his mother.

The gentle stroking of her hair, the brief kiss on the crown of her head – it was Daniel through and through. Betty wished it had been her mother offering her solace and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Claire slowly pulled away, not caring how Betty's tears had left a damp patch on her dress.

Her heart went out to this Latin spitfire; her own private nickname for Betty, who had led Daniel – kicking and screaming down the road to becoming the man who no longer felt the need to compete for his late fathers' approval.

"It'll be okay Sweetheart," Claire said sincerely.

She knew Betty had fallen for Daniel and had secretly hoped her son would wake-up and see what was in front of him. The boy was blind – she had told him he had a crush on Betty, although he failed to acknowledge it saying they were just friends.

Betty was a woman Claire would have been proud to call her daughter-in-law.

Not that she didn't like Rachel, she did. But, she was no Betty.

Betty had done more for their family – more for Daniel than anyone she knew. To see her in so much pain and not be able to do a thing about it was deplorable, yet there was nothing she could do.

Claire had kept her mouth shut – privately hoping that Betty would say something to Daniel, that he would finally see Betty, truly see her.

Now she was left with conflicting emotions: she was happy to see Daniel begin a new phase of his life and at the same time, she was unhappy that it hadn't been Betty standing at the front of the alter.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Meade," Betty said as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Betty," she chided, "How many time have I told you..."

"Sorry... Claire."

"There, that didn't hurt much, did it?" she asked as she held Betty loosely, allowing her the opportunity to step away.

"No," Betty sniffled.

"Betty... Betty, look at me," Claire said, as she coaxed her head upwards, seeing red and blotchy eyes staring back. "Daniel is a fool..."

"He's not!" Betty said indignantly.

Claire smiled, even with her heart breaking, Betty was still defending Daniel. _Silly boy._

"You're right," she said, holding her hand up. "But," she slowly placed it on Betty's shoulder, "He's blind for not seeing what was in front of him and I feel sorry for him."

"Sorry?" Betty didn't understand. Why would Daniel's mother feel sorry for him?

"You my dear have brought out the best in Daniel – he's the man I'd always hoped he'd become and there's no one to thank but you for that..."

"I didn't do anything..."

"There you are," Daniel said unknowingly interrupting the conversation. He had finally tracked her down. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Umm... I've got to go..." Betty was panicking, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't be in the same room with him, not now, perhaps never again.

"Go on Betty," Claire urged, she could see the desperation in her eyes and if this was the only way she could help, so be it.

Betty took the opportunity and left as quickly as she could, practically running away, colliding with servers and apologizing as she dashed to the front door.

"No, wait!" Daniel called out, fully intending to speak with her. He had seen her expression, she had been crying and he wanted to know who had done this to her and why.

People were following her actions and whispering and seeing the direction she had come from gathered together and spoke more animatedly.

"Let her go Daniel," Claire told him as she placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Mom, I have to go after her," he said as he removed her hand. If he didn't hurry she'd be gone and he wouldn't be able to leave after her.

"It's too late for that Daniel," she said sadly.

He looked confused. "You're not making any sense," he replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't understand," he said in a frustrating tone.

Claire sighed, "That's the problem, you don't understand." Claire turned around and walked into the hallway before she stopped and turned around. "If you care about her…"

"Betty? Of course I care about her."

"Then let her go Daniel."

"Daniel!"

He turned as saw his bride, Rachel approaching. "Is everything alright?"

The End


End file.
